bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Yamatoro
Appearance He has purple hair and wears a long black and white coat and a standard shinigami haori. He also wears a scarf just like his captain (because he loves Shishimaru). In his gigai form he wears a gothic style purple and black striped shirt and dirty blue jeans. He ordered the 12th Division research institute to make him a sexy mod soul he can travel with and pretend that they are boyfriends. Personality He is extremely shy which is why he gets along with Lieutenant Umi so well. He is gay and is in love with the Captain, this causes him to get picked on by Ursa and the other 5th Division members as well. Other than that he is very kind to others even when they are mean to them. During battle he tends to enter a hypnotic state which causes him to be much more relaxed. Despite his small stature he is actually feared by some members of other divisions due to his combat skills. Also according to his teachers from the academy he was even more shy and would often draw pictures of animals on his scrolls. Afterschool he could be seen sitting in one of the classrooms drawing pandas. It's never explained why he loves them in particular though Ren has stated that animals are the only good "people" in the world. Synopsis Childhood He was born in East Rukongai District 7, his mother was very protective person while his father constantly beat him. In order to prevent this he and his mother fled the district into the forest. She told him that he had a gift and that he should pursue his dream of becoming a shinigami. Shinigami Academy He was an average student in the academy. His best skills were flash steps and swordsmanship though he wasn't bad at Kido either. He fell in love with Zukia during the time in the academy when Zukia made a visit to the academy. He also managed to sneak a peek of Zukia changing in the lockeroom which made him even more infatuated with him calling him a "big man". Soul Society Arc Was not seen during this arc Arrancar Arc Was not seen during this arc Zero Division Recruitment Arc He has only been seen in a fight with Ursa in which if he lost Ursa would reveal to the captain that he had a crush on him. However he mangaed to win. Second Coming of Aizen Arc Recently he was odered by his captain to accompany him on their mission to Hueco Mundo which pleased him. Ren stated that this would be his chance to show Zuki-sama his moves, whether he meant as far as combat wise or sexually is unknown. Later on he appeared with his sister during Zukia's battle with Asesino. In the chapter I Won't Cry he was seen delivering the bad news about the death of captain Ichiro to Mizuki and Tobikuma. When Tobikuma fled he stayed behind with Ren talking about how they need to get stronger if they were to help fight off the arrancar. Later on in the chapter King of Bone Hill he is seen fighting Severino Corbusier alongside Mizuki with neither having any luck at defeating him. In the end Severino Corbusier proves to be too much for them. Vampiro stated in the chapter Heaven's Scorn that Severino Corbusier had defeated both Ren and Mizuki. Powers and Abilities Flash Step Master: He is highly effective with flash steps, so well that he can cause after images which he uses as a diversion during battle. Both him and his sister are masters of this technique but according to his sister he is better than her. Master Swordsman: Ren is a highly capleable swordsman and is able to hold his ground with high ranking officers. He even held his own against Zukia for a while before he was defeated after Zukia copied his zanpakutō. Kido Praticoner: He is decent at Kido though he prefers Bakudo spells rather than Hado spells. He says that destruction spells scare him. Zanpakutō Sankaku (triangle) takes the form of a regular katana with a triangular tsuba and small triangles decorated on it. Shikai: The release command is "Triplicate". Sankaku splits into three blades which Ren holds one in each hand an one in his mouth. Each sword has a different word written on the blade. One says power, one says wisdom, and the other agility. :Shikai Special Abilities: By saying one of the names on the swords (power, wisdom, or agility), Ren can create a copy of himself which each have a different hair color. Depending on which name is called the copy will have a different ability (these abilities are the same as Ren's original body but are twice as strong). The power copy has immense strength on par with a captain but has no other skills like Kido, and Shunpo (Flash Steps). The Wisdom copy has high Kido knowledge and is able to perform spells to a high degree. Finally the Agility copy has a mastery over Shunpo making this version of Ren even faster than his original form. While this skill is highly versatile there are several drawbacks. Ren cannot use more than one copy at a time, while a copy is in battle the skill that the copy posses is taken from his original body, and lastly it takes alot of energy to maintain the copies for long periods of time thus he must use this ability only when he is sure he can win. As a side note during the battle with Ursa when she used Barbossa's special ability the hallucinations could not affect him, it is unknown why this was possible. Also it seems that he can call upon all three bodies at one time however it is assumed that drains his energy even more. Bankai: Not yet achieved Relationships *'Zukia Tojiro': He is in love with his captain and does everything to please him. He often gives him sweets since the captain enjoys them so much. When Zukia calls him to the office he always pretends its a date though its usually to talk about a new mission. *'Umi': They are the best of friends. *'Ursa': They hate each other, Ursa often picks on him because of his sexuality. *'Hide Yamatoro': Is his big sister who constantly picks on him. She finds it shameful that he is a homosexual weakling. She often says that he is unfit to become a Shinigami. Ren has never been able to defeat her in battle even as a kid. Hide is currently the new Captain of the 2nd Division. *'Kano': They get along quite well and usually spar with each other on the weekends and afterwards go out for ice cream. *'Yoko': They rarely talk Quotes * I will do anything for Zukia-sama * So what if I'm gay * (Sigh) * I will smash you Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Seated Officer